


A Pirates Word

by ReneerDymphna



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Changed to fit my liking, M/M, Movie beginning, Will can not speak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneerDymphna/pseuds/ReneerDymphna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starting at the beginning of the movie, just change what happens when Will/Jack meet. Will is unable to speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pirates Word

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked me about doing pirates story. I forget who lol but I did this while watching it earlier. I start at the beginning (from jack's pov) and kinda change what I want cause I can do that ;p  
> Will is unable to speak, cause I said so lol anyways hope you enjoy~ I may or may not continue this, we'll see.
> 
> Italics are thoughts <3

I had rode in on my slowly sinking ship, it just holding out until I reached land. I had hopped off and bribed the man in charge of taking names of any coming in to skip taking mine as I wondered off but not before taking his small sack of coin hoping to earn back through this simple action what I had just offered up.   
Wondering on my way I found a proper ship to use for future use, it was guarded by two simple minded men. They proved easy to fool and once on the ship I told them of my true intention of using the vessel for a variety of uses all to be illegal. I continued to small talk the two men until I noticed a woman fall into the ocean. The two men both proved to be less than useful as I stripped my coat and few belongings telling them a quick, “Do not lose these.” before diving in and saving the woman.   
Back on land I cut her corset from her and noticed a golden coin I had seen before, stunned as to why the woman had it. Men showed just a moment after with riffles and held them to me until she spoke up claiming me to be her rescuer. I was thanked until the man pulled my arm back and was able to tell me a pirate. I was quick to use the woman as my escape and reclaimed my things before going on the run.   
I was trying to remain hidden as I turned sharp corners and stuck to the edge of buildings before deciding to move indoors to hide, I of all buildings chose the blacksmiths. Making a quick entrance I strode inside and removed my hat placing it aside, figuring this a good place to lay low. I took one of the hammers up, intending to use it to break the shackles on my wrists. The sound of a bottle dropping startled me as I turned and noticed the blacksmith asleep in his chair, obviously drunk if I based it on the bottle that just left his hand. Moving to his side I still poked at the older male to ensure he was in fact deeply asleep. I moved quickly and got to work trying to use the hammer to break the shackles, but they proved to be more sturdy than they had looked. Glancing around the room I spotted a way to break them with help from a donkey, who I am sure did not enjoy my poking him with a burning hot rod to get him to walk. My moment of success was brief as the door opened, I moved quickly to hide unsure if it would be the guards.  
A young man walked in, taking in the shop he moved quickly to the Donkey to stop it’s movement comforting it with just a few pats. The animal obviously must have known the man. Smiling slightly he removed his over coat, and I used that moment to watch the man walk over to the passed out drunk shaking his head. He was a bit on the slim side for my taste, but well groomed with a lovely sun kissed skin tone. I wondered if he was the type to have tan lines or if that color spread the entire length of his body before I took notice of the way he stared at the hammer I had used earlier, gaze drifting to my hat. _Damn it._   
As he reached for my hat, I made myself known and stepped out smacking the back of his hand with my sword before he could touch it. Startled he moved back a step or two turning to face me, he raised his hands slightly and his eyes opened a bit more. I looked over his face a moment, sword pointed at him, “You seem somewhat familiar, have I threatened you before?” the man made no move to talk, instead he just shook his head. “Well then....they say silence is golden or some such rubbish....only thing golden and worth it is gold.” Pulling my sword from his neck I went to re sheath it keeping watch on the man from the corner of my eye. He seemed more curious of me than fearful. _Odd one._ Suddenly there was hard shoving on his front door, followed by yells from the guard of an order to search. I looked around the room for a way out but the man shaking his hands at me caught my eye. Turning to face him he pointed to me and then up into the rafters above a large cog that I had used to break my shackles only a bit earlier. Glancing once more at the rear door considering my options I moved quickly and climbed up hoping the faith I had just given this man to be worth it. He tossed my hat up at me, I barely caught it was I fell backwards onto my rear end and out of sight as the door burst open. “The pirate we are searching for have you seen him?!” they yelled at the man, still not awaking the elder blacksmith. He shook his head and shrugged at them, this obviously displeased the leader of the bunch, the stuck up bugger. He moved in close to the lad and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise in anger, thrown off by the sudden feeling of jealousy at their closeness I shook it off and continued to watch. “Now listen hear Turner, if you should come across said pirate I want him for myself. Do you hear me?” he said in a harsh tone, “I can’t hear you William, I said do you _hear_ me?” A hint of amusement at the tip of his words. “Sir, you know he is unable to speak.”one of his guards interrupted.  
Laughing lightly at the situation the man continued his teasing, “Oh I know, I just like to remind him.” As his men turned and left the shop to continue their search the man leaned in close to Will’s ear, “I’ll see you later tonight, William.” he finished his sentence by reaching around and giving the boys rear a quick but firm squeeze. I could feel my blood begin to boil just watching as William turned his head away obviously not pleased with the treatment but unable to stop it. After the man stormed out, William as the man had called him let out a puff of air.   
His face suddenly turned upwards and our eyes met instantly, I felt a sharp spark shoot through my chest and fought hard to let it show on my face. He made some hand gestures, none of which I understood. “I have no idea what any of that means.” I called down to him. He looked away and let out another puff of air, obviously his way of showing his frustration, _Cute_ is all I could think of it. Lookin back up he mouthed the words ‘Stay there.’ as he pointed at me. Nodding I gave him the ok with a thumbs up before he went about the shop ignoring me. I watched him over the next few hours as he slowly striped himself of his upper layers making swords from melted steel, impressed by the amount of work such things took. I couldn’t find it in me to pull my eyes away as he worked now shirtless, arm coming up with a hammer in it before bringing it back down on a thing layer of steel working to shape it. William may not have looked muscular but it showed when he would flex his arm working, the sheen of sweat only making his look more appealing. His brows drawn together as he continued to work, fully focused on his work. _Beautiful._   
I awoke a while later, it was now night. I was startled that I had let myself fall asleep in front of someone I barely knew, unsure if he would decide to turn me in at any moment. Rolling to a sit I looked down and was shocked to find him looking up at me, he fully flinched and turned from me an obvious blush covering his cheeks. He had his shirts and coat back on and he was sat by the door, looking to where the blacksmith had been earlier I found him to be gone. “Did he leave?” I questioned, Will only nodded still refusing to meet my gaze, obviously embarrassed at being caught staring. “Can I come down?” He nodded again and so I did just that. I moved and put my coat on as well, tying my sword to my side and tucking my gun in my pants. Lastly my hat was placed atop my head. “Do you think it safe to leave now?” Finally he looked at me, his dark eyes shinning like a lake at midnight, the moon casting a beautiful glow on him. Unable to hold myself back I walked up to him, my hand coming up and tracing down the side of his face, “Thank you William Turner. I pirate always repays his debts.” I may not have always meant those words, but just this once I knew that I had. I hoped to meet this man again, maybe not in such a situation, my heart pulling strongly telling me to take him with me but I could not. Leaning down I gave a quick kiss to his lips just barely enough time for a proper taste but I had to be quick or else I would risk being caught. “Until next time.” I laughed softly at his shocked face, bright red as his hand came up to his lips. I turned and forced myself out the door, not looking back my heart pounding as fast and loud as my feet on the ground while I ran.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to do, I like the idea of hot pirate action lmao Anyways review and let me know if I should keep going on, I will most likely go completely off the movie in the future


End file.
